The present invention relates to baby product accessories and more particularly to a baby wipe/rash cream dispenser that includes a housing having a flip top lid allowing access into a compartment for containing a number of baby wipes; the flip top lid forming an air tight seal when in a closed position so that the baby wipes can be either dry or moist; a second compartment is provided that has a pump mechanism provided on a sealable pivoting lid which is fillable with a rash cream or the like and which when sealed allows the user to pump the contents from the reservoir or cavity out through the pump for use to apply to the baby as necessary.
It is often desirable to have baby wipes and rash creams readily available when changing a baby""s diaper. This can be bothersome trying to locate both the wipes and the rash medication as well as the unstable nature of the wipe container and rash containers require the user to both hands while obtaining wipes and/or rash medication which causes a dangerous situation because the baby is left unsecured by the hands of the care giver. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a stable baby wipe, rash cream dispenser that included containment structures for both the baby wipes and rash cream and which was sufficiently stable to allow the user have one hand on the baby at all times while allow the other hand to be used to retrieve a baby wipe and or operate a pump mechanism of the diaper rash medication reservoir.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a baby wipe/rash cream dispenser that includes a housing having a flip top lid allowing access into a compartment for containing a number of baby wipes; the flip top lid forming an air tight seal when in a closed position so that the baby wipes can be either dry or moist; a second compartment is provided that has a pump mechanism provided on a sealable pivoting lid which is fillable with a rash cream or the like and which when sealed allows the user to pump the contents from the reservoir or cavity out through the pump for use to apply to the baby as necessary.
Accordingly, a baby wipe/rash cream dispenser is provided. The baby wipe/rash cream dispenser includes a housing having a flip top lid allowing access into a compartment for containing a number of baby wipes; the flip top lid forming an air tight seal when in a closed position so that the baby wipes can be either dry or moist; a second compartment is provided that has a pump mechanism provided on a sealable pivoting lid which is fillable with a rash cream or the like and which when sealed allows the user to pump the contents from the reservoir or cavity out through the pump for use to apply to the baby as necessary.